As means for exhibiting an operation of a machine, conventionally, trigonometric views, an exploded view, a perspective view, an operational view composed thereof aligned in operational order, and the like have been used for illustrating the machine, and by using such views showing the form of the actual machine, the operation of the machine is explained. In order to carry out an exact and quick understanding of the above-described drawings, conventionally, for example, a proposal for expressing mechanism drawings by using conceptual views as a conception approximate drawing method has been done in a column of "an upward air current", the Patent, November, 1985, Japanese Patent Attorney Association, but this proposal does not disclose details of a specific drawing method. Further, in this case, means for displaying a mechanism operation in an actual motion state is never considered. Also, conventionally, although an apparatus for directly transmitting image data of a computer to a facsimile is sold at a market, the drawing formation of the conceptual views of the mechanism and the transmission of the drawn views can not be performed in the same apparatus.
In general, in the conventional drawing formation method, since the views drawn on the basis of the drawings illustrating the exact shape of the actual machine are used, the only expression of the machine form is emphasized, and thus, one cannot understand the operation of the machine. In order to display the action of the machine with a conventional drawing method, a dedicated model is required for analyzing the mechanism of the machine. Creation of such a new model is troublesome, and moreover, even with such a model, it is not possible to analyze a complicated mechanism and kinetically displaying the result of the analysis (i.e. displaying the real action of the machine). Further the direct transmission of the data of the conceptual views to the facsimile can not be carried out. Also, in accordance with the conventional drawing method, in particular, since direct lines for coupling symbols of mechanism elements are directly drawn in the drawing formation of the perspective view, it is required to use a plurality of symbols for constituting the machine, and thus to draw the corresponding number of symbols requires much drawing time.